overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Berith Raid
Chapter 1042 Grid decided to stop the expedition in the Ruins of the War God and participate in the Berith Raid. In Fort Taleren, a group had been gathered to block Berith. It included Kraugel, Hao, Alexander, Kirinus and Rachel. Chapter 1043 Grid's party, together with the dukes Grenhal, Morse and Basara, arrived in Haken Kingdom. They met with the rest of the Overgeared Guild in Ellelua, the closest city in Taleren they could teleport to. Meanwhile, the defenders in Fort Taleren and Berith's camp clashed, highlighting Zibal. Chapter 1044 Zibal, whose class is Debirioin's Envoy which specialized in hunting, was riding his pegasus. He fought with the attacking demons together with the Haken Kingdom soldiers, using his prized Golden Cudgel which apparently was useless. Berith appeared to slaughter the defenders but Kraugel arrived in time to save Zibal then slicing Berith with Space Sword skill. Chapter 1045 The witnesses of Kraugel's attack were amazed thinking Kraugel could finish the raid without Grid. However, Kraugel downplayed his talent as Grid could do more with the people he has drawn to him. Secondly, he only did a minor damage to Berith as Berith just recovered his flesh using the power of alchemy. Meanwhile, Kraugel's followers arrived: Hao, Alexander and the Russian rankers. When Berith attacked the group, Kirinus and Rachel blocking the attacks. The viewers were again amazed since Kraugel brought two powerhouses and thought that he had the potential to surpass Grid. Chapter 1046 Zibal commanded the Haken Army soldiers while Kraugel fought with the demons along with his companions. They were all struggling. Kirinus and Rachel pressured Berith. However, there was a limit to mental powers. Berith's alchemy creation speed would eventually surpass the speed at which they formed their intangible wills. Berith used his power on Kirinus and Rachel to distort the truth. When they realized they only experienced an illusion, Berith attacked them through the gap. They were helpless. Chapter 1047 Meanwhile, Box was on the sideline observing. He lead his guild in order to gain a free ride from the Berith raid. However, Kraugel's group was still struggling against the demons. When Box had decided to leave, he and his guildmates changed their minds. At the same time, Grid appeared and asked the state of the raid. Finding out that it was in dire situation, Grid, Piaro and Faker went ahead of their guild. And the rest of the guild invited Box to join. Back at the raid, Berith summoned another army from the corpse. He kept attacking the defenders. But, when all efforts seem to fail, Grid arrived, defended against Berith's attack, and saved everyone. The hearts of people all over the world pounded. Chapter 1048 Chapter 1049 Chapter 1050 Chapter 1054 1st Place - Grid 2nd Place - Rachel and Kirinus 3rd Place - Piaro 4th Place - Kraugel and Yura 5th Place - Basara 6th Place - Grenhal 7th Place - Morse 8th Place - Zibal 9th Place - Faker 10th Place - Chris and Jishuka Extraordinary achievement for annihilating the soul of the great demon - Ruby Category:Events Category:Satisfy Events Category:Raid Events